


A second meeting

by Penstrokes



Series: the request collection [3]
Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Anning only gets a few lines towards the end but I wanted to give her some love, Gen, The S team, fic for Mendelssohn, request fic, writing a fic for a character confirmed cannon before they've even shown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: The Super science friends are not the only super powered science team in the world and certainly not in world war 2. The S team is a specialized resistance team fighting along the freedom fighters in occupied France.Faraday knows little about Maxwell, nor does he consider himself a fighter. Yet, he finds a reason to stick around and to give Maxwell something he deserves.





	A second meeting

Michael Faraday never considered himself to be one for violence. He preferred a more proper, gentlemanly approach. Words were more beneficial at getting things done than through fighting. There were times when the more aggressive approach was the only option left, though Faraday himself did everything he could to avoid being in a situation that would necessitate it. Waking up and staring at the ceiling that was very much not his own was a reminder of his current reality.

 

He, and several other scientists, were currently located in the countryside of France. Recruited into a ‘world war’ -what a dreadful name- as part of the French resistance. It had taken a lot of persuading but he’d eventually agreed to help, if only as support. Unbeknownst to him, his agreeing to the cause immediately convinced Maxwell the instant he’d learned of the other man’s involvement. 

 

It was for a good cause, even if the idea of killing made his stomach churn. It was the promise that he was remain anonymous, that his actions would remain a secret. There would be no fanfare when it was all over. No declarations of their feats to free France. They would simply be sent back to their original time periods, a vow to take what they knew to the graves with them. A return to modesty, to be a mere scientist, untainted by pursuits of fame. To simply want to advance their field. This, Faraday had long decided, was the true purpose of a scientist.

 

France was a lovely place, sometimes he could forget they were fighting, if only for a little while. The team had been located in the countryside where they would not be in the midsts of the occupation. Close enough to enter a fight,to help resistance members and to retreat without giving away their position. There was always the option of requesting back up from the Super Science Friends, just across the watery border between the countries. Faraday’s knowledge on the SSF was limited at best. He knew the names of whom was on the team, but he could not claim to know any of them. 

 

The dining room was still relatively empty. One James Maxwell stood in the kitchen by himself, admiring the early morning light as he drank some tea.  

 

“Good Morning, Faraday.” Maxwell greeted him lightly, his voice like a bird’s song on the wind. Faraday got along well with the other man, often losing himself in conversation about their shared interest in the field of electricity. 

 

“Hello, James. I trust you slept well last night? I can’t say the fighting in the cities makes it any easier to sleep than does the sudden displacement of ourselves in both time and space.” Faraday poured himself some of the still hot tea from the kettle on the stove.

 

“I stayed up late last night, working on some equations. Sleep did little to help calm my mind, so I woke up early to try and make more progress on it.” Maxwell explained, sighing. He took a sip from his mug, watching the sun.

 

“I know you can do it, your equation was quite marvelous. You studied my work and expounded upon it into something new. You’re more than capable of doing great things.” Faraday offered his best encouragement. He was proud of Maxwell, he’d never had the chance to meet him -in this part of his timeline as he’d been told. 

 

Maxwell flashed a smile at Faraday, beaming with eagerness to do right by him. For all this, there was a subdued factor to it. 

 

A reminder to be humble, a kindred spirit in that regard. 

 

“I know you aren’t one for grand compliments, Michael-if I may call you that, but I want you to know how very much I appreciate what you do, what you’ve done. Not only for helping my own work in the future, your future, but on a more personal level.” Maxwell stalled, wanting to say more, but refrained. His eyes were on Faraday, almost as if asking for permission to continue. 

 

It was Faraday’s turn to speak now, to answer to Maxwell’s faltered train of thought. 

 

“I know that we’ve had some sort of relationship in the past. On a scientific level and perhaps even a more personal one as well. I don’t know what exactly went down, or how close we or weren’t.” Faraday’s usual eloquence had left him, unsure where to go from here. How to tell this man what he wanted, what he may truly need when the depths of what Maxwell experienced beforehand was a mystery to him. 

 

“You were my inspiration, as I’d told you previously and I had the opportunity to work with you but…” Maxwell trailed off, hesitant to continue.

 

“Surely, I wasn’t ungentlemanly towards you?” Faraday asked in horror. He couldn’t think of a more terrible response to an eager Maxwell.

 

“No, no...your mind...it was starting to go. You weren’t yourself. It was a shame, like you were slipping away, but you were still here.” Maxwell did his best to struggle through it. Eyes avoiding Faraday’s as if that other version of him were still here. 

 

“You have a new chance now. We can work together, like we should have the first time around. I’m sorry, for not giving you the opportunity we should have had together. This war won’t be easy and I don’t know if we’ll get out of this alive. I promise you this, James, we’ll work together and do those experiments. We’ll talk about all of our theories, our intertwined thoughts about electricity and the whole field.”

 

Maxwell smiled at him, there were almost tears in his eyes.

 

“Thank you sir, that’s...that’s all I ever truly wanted.” 

 

The sound of movement from above gave the men a start, as they quickly regained control of themselves. By the time the source of the noise- Mary Anning- a pleasant woman with the oddest power.

 

“Oh, good morning to you two. Up already?” She asked, wide eyed and none the wiser.

 

“ Yes, yes, we’re not quite used to sleeping in such situations. With war just beyond the horizon, even closer than that.” Maxwell answered, wiping away what residual tears resided on the edge of his eyes.

 

“Just friendly conversation as collaborators in the same field.” Faraday added. There was always the chance for them to be more than that, one he felt that Maxwell wanted. If that was how things turned out, then Faraday would have no complaints against it. 


End file.
